


We're Both Hopeless(ly Gay)

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Self-Esteem Issues, Slight Self-Deprecation, no one thinks highly of themselves in this fic baby, very much so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: For everyone there's always a choice to make that would change their future career and the rest of their life. For Logan it happened years prior when he decided to become a member of the Left Brain band, which his friend Virgil.And, although a life with a more respectable profession would sound thrilling in the early hours of the day, Logan doesn't think he would ever choose differently.Besides, being part of the Left Brain meant having met Remington Domir.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	We're Both Hopeless(ly Gay)

**Author's Note:**

> One thing about this fandom is how for a year I was the only one interested in Sleeplogical, and now they call the ship Losleep- which sounds really bad, but, hey! At least, we all agree that this is one amazing pairing
> 
> WARNINGS:   
> Making out a lot of it, self deprecating, insecurities, swearing

Logan knew he should’ve listened to his parents, his teachers and basically every adult that had met him. He shouldn’t have become a musician, a drummer for a band, to be precise.

If he had become a scientist or a Professor he would surely not find himself in the current prickly situation. Sitting in his quiet shared apartment, mind hazy from the few glasses of alcohol he had intaken, and waiting for Remy to return. He had volunteered to accompany Virgil, the lead singer, back to their room, once they had fallen asleep on their sketchbook.

_Remy._

Also known as Remington Dormir, or Guitarist of Left Brain. Also known as his perfectly kept secret crush.

Logan looked back at the table, gaze lost between the poet scraps and empty bottles.

If he hadn’t followed Virgil’s absurd advice and do what his “heart” told him to do, if he hadn’t followed Virgil and joined their makeshift band he probably wouldn’t have met Remy. And, at this point, he didn’t care if he had metaphorically fallen for the other man, he didn’t regret having met him even if it meant suffering through Remy’s inconsistent love life and the dreadful creative process that being part of a band unfortunately included.

_He didn’t regret it,_ repeated the mantra in his mind as he tried finding the correct symphony and words.

_He didn’t regret it,_ repeated the voice as he saw Remy asleep on the couch after a night in a club or bar or after being- _No. He didn’t know and didn’t want to care._

“Hey gurl.” Murmured Remy appearing from Virgil’s room, eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, which were useless since the sun had set hours ago and the only light that shone in the apartment was of the stores outside, and hair dishevelled from all the time he had passed his hand in his hand in frustration.

Logan had secretly wondered numerous times, when sleep didn’t seem to want to embrace him, how it felt to have Remy’s long pink dyed hair through his fingers. Even wondering if the neon pink dye would stick to his hands if he played too much with it.

Something he would have _loved_ liked to test.

“Good evening.”

“Gurl, no tie? Is the apocalypse beginning? Are you dying?” Commented Remy, letting himself fall on the couch next to Logan. Close enough for their elbows to touch and for Remy to hear the other’s speeding heartbeat.

“You’re not the only one, pretty boy.”

Logan snorted at the words, mentally thanking the darkness for hiding his burning face. _Human bodies, the bane of his existence._

He turned to gaze at Remy, his sharp jaw and beautiful hair and awfully soft looking lips that seemed to beg to get kissed and eyes so stunning he couldn’t understand why the other would always opt to hide them behind a pair of sunglasses.

Although, looking at his tie thrown askew on the couch, Logan realised that maybe Remy wasn’t the only one who took comfort from inanimate objects.

He turned back towards him, completely and irrefutably lost, letting himself slowly lean into the other, placing his head on Remy’s shoulder.

Remy froze, shooting quick glances at the man and trying his hardest not to do anything that could potentially drive the other away.

_Remain chill, Remy. You’re chill, remain calm and collected even when Prof Hottie is the most adorable person alive._

“I thought you were sad, not half dying, babe.” Joked Remy, his voice strangled.

“I’m not dying, I’m just… I’m trying to find the answer to a question that has recently been bothering me.” Slurred Logan, words coming with difficulty as logical thoughts.

“Classic nerd. Do you need a hand to solve the mystery?” Whispered Remy, his voice softer, holding a fondness he usually hid, like those gorgeous eyes of his.

Logan shrugged, before answering:

“Why is love so difficult and- and hopeless? Why am I _feeling_ and why should I feel if all it will bring me to is crying and-“ He stopped, inhaling sharply and shot to the other side of the couch where his tie rested, as if even being near Remy physically burned him.

Hugging his legs to his chest, boiling tears started falling down his cheeks.

_He was being pitiful and childish: crying in front of someone._ The fact that it was Remy he was crying in front of made it even more embarrassing.

An arm found itself around Logan’s shoulders, making the man turn towards Remy. His mouth agape and eyes wide, tears finally falling free.

It had been a moment of silence between the two, tears fumbling down his face and half formed thoughts. Both staring at each other, expression too quick to read and the urge of closing the gap that separated them.

Then, as fast as a blink of an eye, Logan found himself sobbing in Remy’s chest, arms wrapped around his waist and Remy rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“If love was easy, we’d be writing songs about better things. Like coffee.”

Logan snorted at the words, tightening his grip around Remy, that let out a low whisper.

“You’re too smart for some dumb joke, why do I even try?”

His head shot up, staring pointedly at Remy through the glistening tears.

“What?”

“What?”

“What did you _fucking_ say?”

A cold shiver crawled down Remy’s spine as he quickly moved his head to stare at the door of the apartment, ignoring the flame in Logan’s eyes and the heat of embarrassment that had quickly crept over him.

“I didn’t say anything, gurl, but, even if I did it’s nothing you should give a flying fuck about.”

Hearing those words, something deep, an emotion he had tried so hard to hide, took over Logan’s body. Latching his hands around Remy’s leather jacket he forced the man to look at him.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

They were now just a few inches of distance, both feeling the others breath and speeding heartbeat.

“And what if I do dare, huh?” Asked Remy, raising an eyebrow, but, his voice was cold, making Logan nearly miss the frustratingly endearing joking tone.

Logan’s face, though, remained impassible. Not even blushing when he closed the gap even more, pulling Remy by his jacket and seething:

“Believe me, you don’t want to know what I’d do to ensure you to stop degrading yourself.”

In a swift movement Logan took off Remy’s sunglasses, revealing the others eyes, focused in a glare, where anger and disappointment bubbled free, without a shield to protect them.

“And what if I do?”

At the question, asked through clenched teeth, Logan simply raised an eyebrow before finally closing the gap between them and pressing his lips on Remy’s.

The other man was quick to answer to the kiss, immediately responding with passion and fierce desire. Soon Logan found himself on his lap, a hand still clutched around Remy’s jacket, keeping him close to him, and the other hand in his pink hair, basking in the sensation of the strands through his finger.

_God, he had waited so long for this._

However, he still had to breathe and, while Remy seemed to be able to continue for hours on end, Logan found himself leaning back, a soft whine escaping from Remy’s lips. At which, Logan had to keep himself from chuckling fondly.

“So, that’s your plan from stopping me from self deprecating, huh? Make out with me every time I insult myself?”

Logan smirked down at Remy, in his eyes though a glint of malinconia could be seen.

“No.”

He shook his head, eyes falling on where he was still holding Remy, as if scared that it was all some kind of dream.

“I’m not going to force you in kissing someone you’re not interested in. But, since you enjoy this kind of activity…”

“Stop. Please.”

Logan’s gaze rose meeting Remy’s, finding them the most vulnerable he had ever seen them.

“I do find it _enjoyable_ , as you put it, to kiss you. But, you should be an oblivious fuck if you think I enjoyed it regardless if it were you.”

“What do you mean?” Managed to murmur Logan.

Remy remained quiet, scrutinising the other man.

“I take back the statement about you being smart, if you haven’t noticed how much of a fucking disaster I am-“

Before he could even finish he found a pair of lips on his, making him lose his train of thoughts as his arms raised around Logan’s waist.

“What do you mean?” Asked again Logan, this time his voice was lower, lips still grazing Remy’s.

Remy sighed, closing his eyes as he whispered, voice barely hiding a tremor. “I don’t deserve you. You’re so smart and brilliant and you could have done anything but- you chose to remain with us. With me even if I’m annoying and stupid, or whatever.”

He cracked open his eyes, staring at Logan, at his handsome face, which seemed impenetrable by any emotion, and a part of him wondered what had brought him there. What had brought him on that couch, head over heels for the huge nerd.

Slowly, as if afraid of hurting him, Logan cupped Remy’s face in his hands, his cool demeanour crumbling and exposing a softness neither thought he could possess.

“Falsehood.”

“Falsehood?”

“Yes, falsehood. Because you deserve… a lot.”

“A lot?” Repeated Remy, an amused smirk painting on his face, at which Logan respond with a roll of an eye. “Weren’t you the most literate between us?”

“ _Yes_ , a lot. You deserve someone more worthy of you than me-“

Logan never had the chance to finish his sentence as Remy took the chance to kiss him once more, interrupting not only his words but even his thought process.

Once they separated, panting heavily and the beat of their heartbeats pounding in their ears, they grinned at each other.

“Do we agree on not deserving each other but giving each other a shot at the dating thing?” Asked Remy, eyes not being able to tear away from Logan. _He looked even more gorgeous when he was happy._

“That sounds exceedingly satisfactory.”

Remy snorted, pressing their foreheads together and looking at the other man with fondness.

_“Nerd.”_


End file.
